Chemistry Lab
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: <html><head></head>Lab Series #1: Wally never thought someone besides him would use the chemistry lab outside of classes</html>


**This was just a short thing I was typing in order to give my brain a training exercise. Not romantic unless you want to see that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice. If I did either of them then Wally wouldn't "cease" as they say.**

Wally never knew anyone besides him used the chemistry lab outside of class assignments. Yet, there she was amongst the colorful liquids and test tubes, studying a solution with very focused lavender eyes. For a second, Wally was caught off guard by the sight, but then he only became mesmorized. Very few people had actually looked so concentrated when it came to something like writing down something in a notebook, a smile on her face showing she had discovered something. The act was charming to say the least.

"Hi," Wally said out of nowhere and then turned bright red when he saw the girl squeaked, her hand jerking as she wrote. Her eyes, unusually pupiless and covered by googles, gazed up at him and then her face own faced turned a different color as her eyes became wide.

"I...uh...I'm sorry," she sputtered before looking away.

Wally's own green eyes widened as well before raking his fingers through red hair in embarassment, "Oh don't worry about it, I just didn't think anyone came here." he wore a goofy smile, "Surprisingly, the science nerd population is very thin at this college, so I'm about the only one who actually uses this lab."

The girl hesitantly looked up at him, her face still red, and a strand of her dark hair moving over her face. That was when Wally realized it was styled in a tight bun. Must have loosened when she jumped. Again, guilt weighed on him.

"You shouldn't apologize by the way," Wally went on as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, "I was the one who came out of nowhere and scared you."

She didn't say anything, only nodded. Wally maintained his smile as he walked up to the station she was standing. Her stance stiffened the closer he came, and Wally had to wonder if she had many friends because of this level of shyness.

"Wally West," he tacked on as he stopped, "Nice to meet you."

The girl only blinked as if she was confused before her face went up another shade of red while staring down at her notebook. Wally had chanced a glance and found himself rather impressed by the formulas writtend down and then confused himself when he saw the side notes were written in a different language. Kanji, he believed. He had to thank Dick for that.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she said above a whisper. Wally looked up to see her readjust her googles, "I-I just t-transfered."

That explained why Wally only saw her today. When he thought about it, this was around the time that Central University had its influx of tranfer students. Most from the local college in Keystone. Made sense since this college had more lax rules- as in was a wet campus and didn't have have curfews when it came to dorms. The thing was that this girl clearly wasn't the type. Wally even thought she was under twenty-one.

"Keystone?" Wally asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Gotham," she admitted. Wally raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Cross country?" Hinata nodded stiffly, "I would ask why, but I doubt you want to tell me." she blinked once more, "So what are you working on?"

Again, she blinked before her eyes wandered back down to her notes. The red in her cheeks didn't disappear as she began sputtering out what was her project was. Wally smiled politely and nodded, actually impressed by how much Hinata was getting into the work and the depth of knowledge she had was impressive. He had to admit it was nice to have a girl who loved science and not...well make fun of boy for it- like Wally's estranged girlfriend Artemis.

"You need any help?" Wally decided to ask as he walked away from the counter and went to the rows of googles and lab coats hanging. He grabbed his own set, "Four hands are better than two."

"Uhh...I..." she stammered before pushing her fingers together, "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, gorgeous," Wally said and enjoyed the different shades of red going through Hinata's face, "It's nice to work alongside a fellow science nerd. I only ask that you read off what was already in your notes. I can't read Japanese."

Her eyes looked down in a guilt-like way, "Of course, Mr. West."

"Wally," he said while putting the googles over his green eyes, "Mr. West makes me sound old and I'm only twenty-one."

"R-Right." Hinata mumbled as she picked up her notebook and began from the beginning. Wally couldn't help but keep his goofy grin. He had forgotten what it was like to have a chemistry partner.

**Good? Bad? So-so?**


End file.
